Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a two-stage ejector in a moulding tool, which comprises an actuator part exhibiting connecting segments capable of being caused to be displaced radially and an attaching part capable of detachable connection to the aforementioned actuator part.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common two-stage ejectors manufactured until now are designed in such a way that, after installation in the moulding tool, they project to at least one side along the lower clamping plate in an intended moulding tool; see, for example, SE 510 134 C2. Many users of ejectors impose a requirement to the effect that no components that are included in the tool may project beyond the actual frame of the tool in order to ensure that the tool is able, without difficulty, to be handled on a workbench and/or, after handling, to be moved to a shelf stand or a pallet and placed level thereon.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problem effectively and reliably by simple means.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the attaching part is in the form of a telescopic tube for determining the length of stroke attached to the inside of a front part of the tool, in that the aforementioned attaching tube exhibits pairs of slots along its length, in that an attachment part capable of being attached to a moving front mould plate is accommodated in the aforementioned slots and is capable of displacement in the longitudinal extent of the slots, in that a moving rear mould plate is attached to the actuating part, and in that the aforementioned actuating part is movably accommodated in a hole passing entirely through the frame of the tool, and in the interior of which the rear part of the aforementioned actuating part is accommodated in its entirety within the side of the tool frame facing away from the mould plates.
The invention is described below as a preferred illustrative embodiment, in conjunction with which reference is made to the accompanying drawings, in which: